utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnir
Ronnir (ロニール) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History He was obedient boy named Ronnie Paranormal. Umm, not normal boy. He was suffering from Klinefelter syndrome, and had a lot of problems in his school. Also it was really hard to him to keep fit. The only thing which he could do perfectly - cause lucid dreaming. He traveled in his dreams and try to hide there. One night he met a man in such dream, Alter. A man, who was handsome and nice with him at first way, but then fooled him and killed him. After this, that man discovered that Ronnie was a dreamer, not a common shadromancer. Alter tried to correct his deed, asked to the consul of green part about reviving. Consul helped him, and Ronnie revived as common partial shadromancer. He wasn't able to use his previous human name, so, Alter called him as "Ronnir". Now he works as a singer in Dareka's pub. Also there he met Nikolas, and after one case he became Ronnir's crush. Ronnir sing only for him, when he visit the pub. Concept Ronnir was shy and clumsy before his death, he was almost "cinnamon bun". It was easy to make him cry. After his death Ronnir becomes a little bit bitchy, and acquires huge hatred and hostility to Alter. Also now Ronnir is sharp-spoken, selfish and two-faced. He think that only one right way to communicate with other people is to use them. He doesn't trust to anyone and will help you only if you will be useful for him. * Item - ace of diamonds, avocado, yellow paper knife * Likes - Bright colors, different kinds of music, adventure books, pixel games * Dislikes - Alter (Hatori Longshadow), rude customers Etymology * Paranormal - depicts his life itself * Ronnie - ... * Ronnir - short name, given to him by Hatori after becoming a shadromancer Appearance * Hair color - orange * Headgear - none * Eye color - green * Earphones - none * Outfit - default outfit represents green shirt, beige raincoat, black tights and black shoes. Relations *Hatori Longshadow - hate *Evangeline's Credence - saviour *Dareka Herowato - employer *Nikolas Toraitengen - crush Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * CV Poltergaist * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Ronnir. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - July 25 * Gallery Ronnir_CV_boxart_by_Sightseed.png|Design for CV RonnieParanormal.png|Design for VCV External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2016 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus